


The Time Painter

by reinerist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinerist/pseuds/reinerist
Summary: To Kenma, the universe is nothing more than a complex video game—𝘦𝘹𝘤𝘦𝘱𝘵, there’s no reset button. Sometimes he wonders, what is it like to have a reset button just in case anything goes wrong?
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	The Time Painter

**Author's Note:**

> Based on BTS' Zero O'Clock, written as an entry for BANGBANGKYUU! writing event. My very first attempt to write Kurooken, and I am super happy for this chance. Don't expect much from me, as I really am an amateur writer who happens to enjoy writing but never good at it ;__; Thank you and enjoy!

**JAPAN, JULY 2010**

“Kenma? Kenma. Drink your milk,” the tall man handed a glass of hot chocolate milk that he bought from the minimarket near the school building. 

“Practice starts in 5 minutes. You’re zoning out. I took your gaming console. If you can’t practice, at least sit down here, drink your milk and close your eyes. We’ll go home together. Does anyone have a bottle of mineral water? One here please, Kenma is literally dying,” Kuroo giggles. Everyone around them giggles as well, hearing his non-stop babbling, knowing how Kuroo is actually worried but tries to brush it off by acting all cool.

During the last days of Kuroo’s senior year, the team were spending their last moments together practicing til they drop. And that afternoon, Kenma couldn’t take it. He went to the corner of the indoor court, took Kuroo’s thick brown jacket and used it as a pillow to take a nap.

“Poor Kenma. You’re actually getting shorter after every game. I’m going to blame Kuroo for forcing you to do volley every single day. You mean, tall praying mantis!” Lev playfully slaps Kuroo’s shoulder.

Two games later and Kuroo was exhausted and decided to look for Kenma. “Do you feel better now? Can we go home now? Must catch the train, you know.”

Kenma sits down—slowly, lazily. “Yeah. Let’s go.”

The train ride was pleasant. 4 P.M. for Kenma is the perfect time for him to go home because of the beautiful scenery that he’d encounter on his way. How the sun sets slowly, and the sky changes colors, like, super slowly that your eyes would never notice; every single detail of a 4 P.M.-train-ride for Kenma is enough for him to put down his gaming console.

“I think it’s funny how the universe has its own reset button, don’t you think?” Kuroo gazes at the beautiful scenery, laid in front of him as the train runs through the busy city. “During days the city is all busy and noisy, but during the night it’s like they reset themselves. The city became calm, the air became fresh.. It’s actually so cool.”

“Yeah. I wish we had a reset button as well,” Kenma mumbles.

“Life would be pretty chaotic with a reset button, I think. It makes no sense to me. But at the same time, I think occasionally, we are offered a reset button. But yeah, it makes no sense. Ah, how do I explain-”

“Then your idea of the universe having their own reset button makes no sense to me either.”

“But Kenma,” Kuroo tilts his head a little, like a five year old curious boy. “The universe is _actually_ resetting themselves. I mean, they painted _nothing._ They have no mind, memories, or whatever. While humans.. Everyday we stroke something into this world. To our own memories. To everyone’s memories, who encountered us; accidentally or not.”

Kuroo turns to Kenma. “I think the universe is as alive as us, but not as whole as a soul, a human being.”

“Okay,” Kenma didn’t really want to talk about it, he literally finds it boring. It’s something that Kuroo has always been interested with; the universe. “So when did you think the universe pressed their reset button?”

“Twelve P.M. Is it P.M., or A.M., I wonder.. Whatever. At zero o’clock, the universe is resetting themselves.”

“Why do you think so?”

“Personal experience, I believe? If you’re facing something in life, this 24 hours that you’ve walked through is just another page of the book that is already filled by your writing. To reset, ah, this is why I said the universe offered a reset button occasionally—you sleep!”

“Okay. Then?”

“It’s like turning into a new page, an empty page. Well, unlike the universe who strokes nothing to the blank page, you’re just.. Resetting together with the universe. Wait, I think the universe _is_ the blank page. It strokes nothing, but it provides you another chance. Whatever happens, happens. But we are provided another option, instead of resetting and deleting every single thing we’ve been through—we are provided with another day to start over, without deleting our history.”

“I’d prefer a full reset button then.”

“I don’t think you’d be ready to fill the pages again, from the very beginning. I don’t think you _can_.”

“I can.”

“No, you can’t.”

“I can.”

“No.”

“Can.”

“No.”

“...”

***

I don’t think anyone can erase their memory of someone who was dearly to them. Or, memories of glorious events that you cherish during your teen-hood. No matter how much you want to shrug it off; it’s still there, sitting somewhere on the corner of your mind in a closed room, waiting for you to pay a visit.

To think about it again, it was actually amazing how Kenma got out of his safe space to actually play volleyball. To leave his console once in a while, go out and actually break a sweat until noon. Never once did he thought, that one day people will know him as the heart of Nekoma’s volleyball team—the heart to his team, the vessels, a whole harmony together striving to win.

When everyone around him ran around carelessly, he always thought that life prepared a path before him; all he needed to do is to walk straight down the path, not knowing what’s waiting ahead.

To him, the universe is nothing more than a complex video game—except, there’s no reset button. Sometimes Kenma wonders, what is it like to have a reset button just in case anything goes wrong?

But so far, everything goes just the way he wants to. No—at least, just the way he _expected_ to. He graduated in time. Went to his dream highschool. Well some things don’t go the way he planned, though. _He never planned to do sport. He never liked sport._ And to be honest, the only reason he agreed to join the volleyball club is because his childhood friend Kuroo forces him too; and promises him a new console once they graduate.

Kenma could’ve rejected his offer, though. Who needs a new console when he himself could buy one whenever he wants to?

But, the highlight of his life is that one day, he finally realized that a _partner_ figure, who he never thought he needed; is his childhood friend; someone who’d play a major part in his life. Someone who he couldn’t keep close inside his mind; someone who’s constantly wandering inside the halls of his mind.

Because after Kuroo graduated and focused on his study, Kenma felt like a ray of sunshine that once greeted him every morning has been taken away from him. He knows that if his happiness depends on someone, sooner or later the universe will find a way to joke around and part his way with that person.

Maybe, that time, he finally realizes; a reset button would be pretty useful right now.

No, wait—I thought you were a _realistic_ person, Kenma?

But even if one day the universe allows him to reset a certain part of his life; what would he do? Is it to part ways with Kuroo since the very beginning, or to walk down the same path all over again and enjoy the bitter-sweet taste of love and kindness?

On the other side, Kuroo thought life has always been dramatic and inconsistent to him. It constantly changes; that he’s given no choice but to adapt with it. But he thought, _that’s where the adventure lies_. The more consistent life gets, the more boring it will be.

He loves every single second of his so-called dramatic life. He adores the inconsistency of the universe. He loves how everything changes rapidly. Not until he met Kenma, though.

The serenity that he never thought he’d needed.

Kenma is like an oasis in the middle of the desert; a place to settle down for a moment if things get too rough. If everything around him moves too fast; Kenma is someone he can run into to slow down the time.

Years of friendship gave them nothing but kindness. Healing. Well, actually they were lucky they went to the same school, _for years._ Because if they parted ways, I am sure that Kenma would’ve pursued his gaming passion; start his own live-streaming account? Maybe. As for Kuroo; I always thought that life keeps running freely and fast for him. And once again, he got no choice but to adapt.

But it’s not like everyone knows what’s going on between them two. Childhood friend. Soulmates. Volleyball partners. They were known for so many awesome things, and people adore them dearly.

And maybe on one summer night; night before the graduation party and stuff, they both know what they actually want. 

It was a calm night; Kenma's house was all dark. The sound of cars and motorcycles buzzing timidly from the outside, winds sweeping dry leaves on the street; the universe was in sync to keep Kuroo and Kenma in a peaceful state.

“I think it sucks knowing that I’m not going to see you again for several years,” Kuroo sighs, lazily, from behind the sheets, right beside Kenma. Kenma was pretty much unbothered. Still focusing on his console. 

“Hey,” Kuroo took Kenma’s console, _roughly_ , and hid it behind his pillow. “Maybe this time let’s _actually_ talk like we always planned to when we were seven.”

“ _Planned?_ Why would we even planned something so random and stupid like that?” 

“I don’t know, ask yourself. You were the one saying that one day you’d like to sit down, eye to eye, and talk about something that we both can understand.”

“Like what, for example? Gaming? You have no idea about it. Volleyball? We talked about it every single day since the day we met. _You forced me to._ ” The blonde boy lets out a small laugh, leaving Kuroo speechless.

“Maybe let’s talk about something nonsense, this time.”

“I’m in. You go first,” Kenma sat, looking right into Kuroo’s dazzling brown eyes.

Kenma is prepared for another nonsense conversation with Kuroo—which he actually enjoys a little. To see him trying so hard to convince him to agree with whatever his argument is, while Kenma keeps his face straight—that’s really amusing. At least to Kenma.

“I remember you said life prepared a path right before you, and to me it sounded like you’re making yourself powerless. You have no control of your life,” Kuroo whispered.

“Yeah, and what about it?” Kenma shrugs. “Life doesn’t always go the way I wanted to. While on the other hand, you treated life exactly like a video game. I thought you hate games?”

“I never said I hated games. I just don’t feel interested in it. What do you mean I treated my life like a video game?”

“You’re always out there doing reckless things. Good for you though, you’re using every single power that you got in you to survive and strive. But sometimes I think you need to be more careful. You do realize life has no reset button, no?”

“As what we talked before—life _has_ a reset button, occasionally. But let’s say we don’t have one; i think that’s the fun part of life, Kenma,” Kuroo smirks. “You have no reset button.”

“Fun.. No it’s no fun. When you fucked up, that’s that. To think that life is a blank canvas.. I think it’s too naive.”

“You’re the naive one I think.”

 _“If you’re the artist of your own life, whatever art you’re going to paint on that blank canvas is beautiful. It will be beautiful._ Remember our museum tour last year? Yaku was praising an abstract painting. We were both laughing and thought he was crazy or just acting superior for the teacher to praise him.”

The two of them giggled silently; trying not to break the peacefulness of that night. But yes, Kenma still remembers how Yaku stood still, _poker-faced_ and then let his tears flowing down slowly.

“And your point?”

“That’s what’s life for me. Because to me, the painting that Yaku praises was like a whole mistake to me. I don’t get what the painter’s trying to convey, it looks like abstract strokes of colors mixed together. But for Yaku, it’s art. While for some people my life might look abstract, there will always be at least one person that understands whatever you’re trying to show.”

“I still think life _needs_ a reset button.”

“Are you sure you’re ready to fill the blank canvas from the very beginning?”

“Kuroo,” Kenma yawns and falls into the older’s lap. “You’re actually scaring me. Can we just sleep? Tomorrow’s a big day.”

Kuroo smiled. “Okay. I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” he whispered; hugged Kenma and fell asleep with him.

Do you believe that whatever you said to the world is manifested by the universe?

And, the universe sure has a really funny way to play with everyone. Unexpectable. Annoying. Painful, yet somehow, so beautiful. Do you believe that the universe will be on your side as long as you believe?

***

  
  
  


**JAPAN, JULY 2015**

Kenma wondered what it would be like, if life had a reset button. 

The vivid image of Kuroo quietly humming weird songs that Kenma didn’t know—attempting to help Kenma sleep—is still fresh on his mind. Five years ago, things surely felt different. There were absolutely no walls between them; big walls that are now present in between them, five years since they parted ways.

As Kuroo focuses on what life’s throw at him, Kenma stays the same. Kuroo’s life rapidly changes and moves, leaving him no time to settle down even for a bit and at least ask Kenma how’s life. The first two years felt rough for Kenma; going to the university for the first time, with almost no friend and life was plain boring as usual.

The next years Kenma finally adapted to life before Kuroo. Maybe this is what adults mean when they say growing up is painful. And here Kenma thought grown people love to exaggerate things to scare the kids. 

I guess this time adults were right. Growing up is indeed, painful. 

Kenma wondered what it would be like, if life had a reset button. And to be honest, not a night goes by without Kenma hugging his blanket softly, remembering how Kuroo used to say that the universe is resetting itself every midnight. And occasionally, we are also offered a reset button.

If life truly prepared a path for him to walk through, Kenma thought this is probably the worst thing that the universe has ever done to him. Letting him encounter with the perfect partner, only to part their ways afterwards with no hint of reunion. 

A reset button would be useful right now.

Or, maybe _it is_ , indeed, finally resetted?

This is the new page that Kuroo always told him before.

And this time, he finally agrees with Kuroo, five years ago on a train ride home: that until forever, he can never be ready to rewrite all of the blank pages if he chooses to reset life.

Hell, all blank pages? He couldn’t even think of what he should put on this one blank page after Kuroo’s presence. Life after highschool; or specifically, life after Kuroo is not as plain as he thought it would be.

To be honest, it feels painful.

_Wherever you are in this world right now, Kuroo, are you okay? Are you happy?_

***

Kuroo never thought that life moves _that_ fast. So fast that he couldn’t even remember when is the last time he talked to his highschool friends. Not even Kenma.

He never thought that goodbyes are easier once he goes through it. Just the way every star in the sky never stays on the same spot, just the way time keeps ticking and moving forward no matter what happens to you; it keeps moving mercilessly.

Or… It keeps _resetting_. Mercilessly. But beautifully. 

Even after five years gone by, Kuroo never actually changed. He’s still the same Kuroo. 

And Kuroo thought, wherever Kenma is right now, he’s a strong person who has a similar mindset to him; that life keeps moving forward no matter what happens. But while Kuroo recklessly runs around and paints the most abstract painting you could ever think of, Kenma is the same old Kenma who thought life was already planned before him.

***

Shoyo [23:40]: _Maybe try to email him._

I’m not used to texts and emails. I don’t know what to ask. [23:40]

Kenma lets out a hard sigh as he opens his email. Five years gone by, he still hasn't received anything from Kuroo. Not even a single _hi_.

They still occasionally like each other’s post on social media, though. During the first and second year after Kuroo moved to England, they still text. But texts gradually became shorter, and one day it just stopped.

There were no arguments, there was nothing. No anger. But there was no love either. No sparks. It’s just that maybe, they finally parted ways and there’s nothing wrong with it. 

The fact that the universe lets Kenma spend many years with Kuroo is already enough. Maybe?

Shoyo, I’m starting to think that whatever we feel during our childhood and school years was just a phase. [23:42]

Shoyo [23:43]: _I don’t know… I don’t think so._

It is a phase. But it’s okay. It’s not like I’m not expecting this. I knew this would happen, though. [23:45]

Please. The fact that _that_ accident left him clueless when I talk about his silly universe-resetting theory already makes me sad, honestly. Out of all memories, why does it gotta be _that_ memory? [23:47]

Shoyo [23:48]: _It was never a phase._

Shoyo [23:50]: _I think this is what he meant when he said the universe is resetting. Both of you are resetting. No, at least he is resetting. Or, as we always know, his life moves forward like a never-ending and rapid river stream._

Shoyo [23:55]: _But it’s okay. It’s hard but one day you’ll get over this, I promise. Or if you’re lucky, the universe might find a way to reunite both of you. No matter what you’re feeling, no matter what he’s feeling. Maybe one day both of you will meet again in a happy state, happy like you used to._

Shoyo [23:59]: _He’s still your dearest childhood friend. It’s okay._

Kenma was never an emotional person, really. Never once do people see him cry or show emotional expression. But that night the universe decided to joke a little, I think.

Maybe that night was the first night Kenma looked at his phone as his vision got blurry and cloudy, and his breath felt kinda heavy. Maybe that was the first time he thought; Kuroo was right.

The universe is truly as alive as us. And now it’s playing a joke on him.

Thank you, Shoyo. [00:00]

***

  
  
  
  
  


**_5 years prior._ **

The white walls of the hospital feels so cold and it’s piercing through Kenma’s eyes as he walks deeper into the halls. His friends are also rushing, but to their surprise, Kenma was breathing just fine. His face shows no expression at all, and at that time I’m pretty sure his mind was blank. 

No, it was no romantic movie. As his friends gather around Kuroo’s unconscious body, Kenma just feel so numb. No, it was no romantic movie. None of his friends are letting Kenma alone with Kuroo, just the two of them, to let Kenma have his time with Kuroo.

Why did he feel so numb? There were no regrets. Until the time he found out Kuroo’s was involved in an accident, they had no arguments or whatsoever. 

As everyone came and go; Kenma stayed and waited until everyone went out to take care of Kuroo’s hospital administration. Shoyo was the last person to leave the room before finally leaving Kenma alone with Kuroo.

“Here, take this,” Shoyo handed Kenma his blue hoodies and a cup of hot chocolate. “It’s super cold in here. Please take care.”

Kenma stood silent as he took Shoyo’s hoodie. “Thank you for coming. I don’t understand why this happens in such bad timing. We’re all supposed to have fun on his last days as a Nekoma student. We were supposed to play volleyball at the beach today, if only he-”

“Kenma.” Shoyo cuts him off. “There’s nothing we can do. It happened. It was an accident. He’s always _that_ reckless. At least he’s on the right hand now.”

“But Shoyo, if only he stayed at least until morning and go with me instead. He’s going overseas in a few weeks, this i so-”

“Stop it.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s hard for all of us, I know.” He pats Kenma’s head softly. “I promise you will find another time to play and replay this day so we can let Kuroo experience his graduation party once again.”

Kenma sighs. _It’s always been like this, huh? See? Life prepared a path before me and all I can do is to walk through it._

“Okay. You better go home now. Please say hi from me to Kageyama and the others.”

“I will. Text me if anything happened. I accidentally overheard the doctor; he said Kuroo’s in a good state. The reason he isn’t waking up immediately.. Is because he’s actually exhausted. He’s _sleepy_!”

Both of them lets out a quiet giggle. “No way. Seriously, I’d rather listen to him ramble about his _universe-is-resetting-everyday_ theory then watching him like this. This annoying pal.. Like.. Wake up. You _fucked up_ this day and now you have the audacity to sleep through it.”

“You’re so mean,” Shoyo holds his laughter. “Take care, Kenma. I’m going to stay up all night so yeah, text me if you need anyone to talk.”

“I will. Thank you.”

Kenma watches Shoyo as he closes the door, gradually disappearing from his sight; leaving him and Kuroo in silence.

As he approaches Kuroo’s bed, slowly sitting down on a chair beside his bed. Carefully, looking at his tummy to see if he’s still breathing. Watching his eyes shut close, sometimes twitching a bit. It feels like a _deja-vu._ But last night, the universe was singing them lullabies to sleep. Today, they went silent. 

The silence itself feels horrible. _Is the universe is laughing at me now?_

“It’s 11.40 P.M.,” Kenma whispered.

“I didn’t bring my console. I haven’t taken a shower. Your parents are taking care of the administrations. My parents will pick me up soon, maybe after this day passes. _I wanted to stay with you at least until this day passes.”_

“Is this the abstract canvas that you wanted? I managed to keep a straight face until this very moment, I just can’t face our friend’s reaction seeing me cry hysterically, even though I actually wanted to,” Kenma looks outside the window. The sky was all dark, there were three to four small stars peeking from behind the clouds; as if they’re looking at two young souls down on earth.

“It’s 11.50 P.M. I keep counting the time.. I don’t know if I wanted the time to slow down or to run faster. Either way, I don’t know when you are going to open your eyes.”

Outside, it was the same sight as last night where Kuroo stayed at his house; the calming dark blue sky, the mist that surrounds the sleeping city; as the lights peeked shyly through the darkness.

“It’s a relief that Shoyo said you’re just sleeping right now. You’re so annoying, you know.”

He could hear footsteps and several people chattering from the outside. He didn’t really know what they were talking about.. But it sounds so calming. There were no sobs or something like that. Just warm chattering.

The door creaks open; Kuroo’s parents enter the room. “Thank God there was nothing big,” Kuroo’s mother whispered, as if she didn’t want to disturb Kuroo who’s fast asleep.

“Thank God,” Kenma smiled.

“But minor issue.. Doctor said he might lose some of his memories. It’s not something like amnesia or stuff.. It’s just..” Kuroo’s father stopped and shook his head, and lets out a fake cough. “I hope he meant it when he said nothing big.”

“ _Small details,_ ” the tall woman beside him continues. “He’d probably lose some small details in his life. He hit his head pretty hard; to hear the doctor say that this is the only worst injury relieves me already.”

Kenma really didn’t know how to react. “Thank God.” He really can’t think of another response.

Shoyo? [23:58]

Shoyo [23:58]: _Hi. Are you home?_

I’ll go home in a minute. Kuroo’s parents just finished the administrations. [23:58]

Shoyo [23:59]: _Everything’s okay?_

Yeah. [23:59]

Um [23:59]

I think he accidentally pressed the reset button. [00:00]

***

**JAPAN, DECEMBER 2020**

Life goes on, they said. It keeps moving mercilessly despite whatever you’re going through. You will get used to it, they said. But I think no one will ever get used to it; we’re just pretending we moved on.

At the end of the day, I think we’re just making peace with the merciless time and universe who keeps moving forward without any consideration. We’re making peace with merciless life in order to survive.

A reunion party for everyone who were a part of the volleyball club, planned right at December 31st so everyone can celebrate new year together; was not something that Kenma expected. But he went anyway. 

It was 23:45 when half of the crowd gathered at Shoyo's backyard to see the fireworks blasting on the clear dark blue sky that day. 

It was too beautiful that even Kenma put down his console and started to take some pictures of it.

Kuroo first spotted him, alone (as he usually did, everytime he went to a social event), sitting on a small couch, looking up to the sky. He looks small wearing his oversized black hoodie.

“When did he come?” Kuroo exclaimed, half whispering while pointing at Kenma. Bokuto, who was obviously there to listen to whatever nonsense that Kuroo has to say, chuckles and push him away.

“Go greet him then. My God, it’s been like.. Ten years since all of us meet.”

“I will,” he started to approach Kenma.

“Join us here when you’re all done,” Bokuto pats Kuroo’s shoulder. “We’re gonna have to talk about what happened in between these ten years. I wanna know how both of you’re doing.”

Kuroo was not an easily flustered person. But he started to smile very widely as he approached Kenma, and his heart beats just a little faster than usual.

“I can’t believe my childhood friend didn’t change even a bit, oh my God you’re still so small.”

Kenma looks behind him; there he was. The tall annoying man who forced him to play volleyball and occasionally took away his console.

“Oh my God look at yourself? You thought you evolved or something?”

***

“So it’s literally no big deal. After I got accepted, I thought I was going to die of a heart attack. Man, me? Going to London? That sounds like a fever dream. My parents literally thought I was going to pursue my volleyball hobby. Like, pursue it for a career or something like that.”

Kenma carefully watches Kuroo’s face as he continues to blabber about what’s going on between these years. He didn’t change a bit, Kenma thought.

But when they said he lost some bits of memories, is this what they meant?

_He didn’t bring up any universe-related shit topic, yet. Maybe it’s one of the missing fragments that they meant?_

_No big deal, though._

“Well,” Kenma sighs. “Like your parents, I thought you were gonna be a volleyball athlete or whatever. I can’t believe you forced me to join only for abandoning it later.”

“Well,” Kuroo mockingly imitated him. “You were Nekoma’s heart. I thought you were still at least playing volleyball these days.”

“Of course. But I’m glad to see where you end up right now, though. You did a great job. And for once, not as reckless as you were.”

“Nah, you’re gonna bring up my accident again, don’t you?” Kuroo giggles. “My memories from that day are still kind of blurry, you know.”

“It’s that one of the reasons we rarely talk while we were apart?” Kenma didn’t mean to be _that brave,_ to be honest. But he couldn’t resist asking.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean.. Since highschool we’d usually text all day talking about nonsense and your silly universe theory. Or, I don’t know. Maybe you didn’t remember _that_ part.”

“Wait.. No. I do remember though.”

“Wait. What?”

“I do remember. Well I think the reason we rarely talk is because we literally have nothing to talk about anymore, really. And you know.. We were both so busy. Right?”

Or maybe Kuroo was just trying to make Kenma feel better.

“Right.”

“I found someone too, while I was away.”

“Huh?”

“This shit is embarrassing,” Kuroo covers his face, blushing. “I met someone. They really are a reckless, genius punk who I never thought I’d meet.”

“So you mean, you’re dating now or?”

“No, but.. You know. It’s complicated, but.. Yeah. Kinda. I don’t know, this is embarrassing.”

“Well, my God, you really evolved into a fine young man,” Kenma giggles.

He’s okay, though.

In fact, relieved that this whole time _Kuroo’s actually doing fine._

_The “missing-some-of-his-memories” was just a speculation that, thankfully, never actually happens._

_It was not because of the accident, after all. It’s just that.. he grows._

He’s still the same old Kuroo who painted his canvas with an abstract painting that no one but _Kenma_ understood. Or, maybe the reckless genius punk that Kuroo refers to earlier.

But at least someone out there actually loves the abstract painting that Kuroo paints throughout the time.

Maybe what happened between them was love, after all.

But love, for sure, isn’t limited to a particular relationship between two people. Love isn’t limited to cheesy things you see in movies or dramas.

Maybe the fact that Kenma himself thought it was love, is already a blessing, after all.

No, the fact that they spent a stupid amount of time together for a long time was more than enough.

“I don’t know what awaits in the future. I honestly don’t. I still remember how you said that the universe prepared a path before us. I don’t think it’s true,” Kuroo broke the silence. 

Kenma smiled. “Yeah. And I think you’re right for saying that we are occasionally offered a reset button in case anything stupid happened.”

“Nice. You used to roll your eyes on my genius theory. Wait, it’s been a long time since we actually argue about it. What changed your mind?”

“Duh. It’s you,” Kenma lays down on the couch, looking at the blazing fireworks above him. “Somehow I feel like you pressed a reset button, somewhere between these ten years.”

“But whatever you think I did, look at me now. I’m happy as ever. Maybe try and find it out yourself,” Kuroo smirks and messes with the younger’s hair.

“Okay. What will happen if I follow your so-called genius resetting theory?” 

Then someone decided to scream and interrupted them. “It’s almost zero o’clock! Let’s do the countdown!”

The backyard was pretty noisy, actually. People are chattering here and there. The former women volleyball teams are present as well; it was pretty crowded.

But for Kenma, it’s somehow calming; as if the time slowed down for a bit that night. He’s taking his time. Not even waiting for Kuroo to answer; as Kenma already knows what he’s probably going to say.

And as a flock of half-drunken boys gather and do the countdown to zero o’clock, Kenma thought maybe it’s finally time to try out the reset-button-or-whatever that Kuroo always talks about. Kuroo was right about everything, _I guess._

_10!_

That life goes on and time will keep on going mercilessly no matter what happened.

_9!_

That _the universe is as alive as us, but not as whole as a soul, a human being._

_8!_

Just the way every star in the sky never stays on the same spot, just the way time keeps ticking and moving forward no matter what happens to you; life keeps moving mercilessly.

Or… It keeps _resetting_. Mercilessly. But beautifully. 

_7!_

But you actually have choices laid in front of you. Choices of what you would do next and what kind of painting that you are going to present to everyone.

_6!_

Life is not planned before you.

_5!_

Instead of resetting and deleting every single thing we’ve been through; _or every mistake and misfortune that we go through_ —we are provided with another day to start over, without deleting our history.

_4!_

Maybe resetting equals growing up, after all.

_3!_

Time is nothing but a canvas.

_2!_

..And we are the painters.

_1!_

“You’re gonna be happy.”

As numerous fireworks blooming like flowers on the dark blue sky; the universe has once again resetted itself. And this time, Kenma did the same.

***

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ok that's it.. I'm actually going to cry of embarrassment. If you read this far, thank you so much for your time. Feedbacks will be very appreciated! Feel free to DM or simply drop something on my CC: curiouscat.qa/satoritendo
> 
> Thank you!!! <3


End file.
